Pink and Green
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Amy has been told by Manic that he loves her, and Amy wants to see if he was telling the truth. As Manic starts to live with Amy for a while, she asks him on a date. what will happen? {Finished...finally}
1. Sonic or Manic?

A/N: People who read Hyper Manic asked if it was a Manic/Amy pairing? Who ever guessed it was right. I mean, Amy's been chasing Sonic for a long time and he's been ignoring her, it's about time that little pink hedgehog got a break, ne? This story is where Amy gets the guts to ask Manic out on a date. Let's see what happens. *spoilers from the erased Shadows of Manic in here*  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Amy sat in her room, looking around her room, wondering what she was going to do now. After the mess with Chaos, and the disaster with ARK, Shadow, and Manic being under Robotnik's control, her feelings for Manic and Sonic were more confused than ever.  
  
'I've been following Sonic for a long time, and I've been waiting for the day he would tell me that he loved me... but then, Manic told me he loved me back on ARK. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go take a shower, and go for a walk.' She sat up and went into her closet, and grabbed a couple towels.  
  
As she was about to head into the shower, there was a knock on the door. She walked up to it, and slowly opened it, revealing a green hedgehog with soft ice blue eyes. Her green eyes widened.  
  
"M-Manic?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Tails kicked me and Sonic out of the house to make more room for his lab and a room for Emma. Do you mind?"  
  
"...Oh, no I don't mind in the slightest. Please, come in."  
  
Manic grabbed his small suitcase and walked into her house. Amy hurried off to the shower room, quickly turning on the water. The water splashed down on her, as her thoughts ran wild.  
  
'My god, Manic is staying at my house!!! What am I supposed to do? No, what if he thinks I weird because of everything in my house. But... if he said he loved me, then he won't care about my house. Oh well, time to face the music.' She sighed, finsihing her shower.  
  
She came out wearing a pink night shirt with a pair of cherry red sleep pants. She saw Manic sitting in the living room, watching t.v. She walked in, making him turn to see her with her pj's.   
  
"Those are pretty, where'd you get them?" He asked, offering her a spot next to him.  
  
"I made them, the cloth was so pretty, so I turned them into a night outfit." She smiled, taking her seat.  
  
"So... you make your own clothes?" Manic smiled back.  
  
"Uh huh, it's pretty fun."  
  
She watched the screen, not noticing Manic lifting his hand to put his arm around her shoulder. Then, when he did, her cheeks went red, and she looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"You look so adorable in those clothes. You look a bit like my sister." He smiled down at her.  
  
"um....thank you." She whispered.  
  
Manic looked over at the clock. It was now around 11:54. He sat up, and turned off the t.v. He turned back to Amy, and flashed a mischivious grin.  
  
"I'm gonna go turn in for now, I'll do something special for you tomorrow for letting me stay with you, Amy. Good night." Manic heade for the guest room a few doors down from the bathroom.  
  
Amy could just imagine what Manic was going to do for her the next morning. She shrugged, and headed into her room, laying down in her bed. The words from Manic back on ARK repeated through her head.  
  
'I love you, Amy. Don't let anyone think otherwise.'  
  
She smiled, and then slowly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Awwww... what is Manic gonna do for Amy? Well, only one way to find out, you gotta r/r, and I'll see what i can do ^^ 


	2. Amy's Jealous of Sally, Manic's surprise

A/N:: I'm thankful to anyone who read this story, i didn't think I would meet many manic/amy fans, but it helps me a lot. I want to say thank you to SilverStar186, Rizando, and my mom. Thank you and enjoy this chappie. ^^  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy awoke to the smell of chocolate and bacon. She rubbed the sleep from her emerald eyes, and reached for her bath robe, and wrapped it around her. She left her room to find Manic in the kitchen, taking some bacon and setting it on a plate. The chocolate she smelled came from the chocolate pancakes he was making. He turned to find Amy in her bath robe, and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey, Amy, good to see you awake. Breakfast is almost done, have a seat for now." Manic flashed a smile.  
  
Amy nodded, and took a seat at the table, as the smell of the cooking food filled the house. She never really suspected that a boy like Manic could make food smell so heavenly. Besides the food, Amy had her eyes on Manic's...mouth.  
  
A/N:: This may sound a little weird, but hey, this is supposed to be a fluff and sometimes serious fic, so go along with me here.  
  
Out of all the time she had known Manic, he was always the one to rescue her. Sonic was busy kicking Chaos' and Shadow's tail, while his twin always went out of the way of saving the earth to protect her. She was having this cute dreams where she was just about to get a kiss from the green hedgehog. Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her head. She went out of her daydream to see Manic towering over her, carrying a plate of hot chocolate pancakes.  
  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, Amy. I had a rough time trying to get you up this morning, now would be a good time that we finally had a break with each other before Robotnik tries something stupid again. Want some?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I'd love some, Manic."  
  
Manic grinned, and laid some of the pancakes on her plate. She picked up her knife, digging into the chocolate treat. Manic looked up in surprise to see her scarfing down the pancakes as if Sonic was here, threating to eat everything on her plate. ((A/N:: I could see Sonic doing that to Amy ^-^))  
  
"Uh...the food isn't going to run away from you, Amy." Manic spoke up.  
  
Amy stopped at Manic's words, and then found herself not able to breathe. Her world started to go black. Manic saw her turning as blue as his brother, and ran over to her side.  
  
"Amy, are you...? Oh my god!!"  
  
Manic put his arms around Amy's waist, and squeezed hard, causing a glimpse of light to return to her darkness. She looked up to see her green hero looking down at her, a wave of hope returning to his face.  
  
"My god, don't do that to me again, Amy! You scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
"D...Did I almost choke...?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, just a little...enough to scare me, in the least." Manic lifted the pink hedgehog to her feet.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, Manic." Amy said, as if she was apologizing for running off with Zero on her tail.  
  
"It's alright. Your alive, that's a relief to me." Manic sat her back in her seat, and took his own seat, proceeding to eat the rest of his meal.  
  
Amy never expected to hear that... Your alive, that's a relief to me...? That's something her dream Sonic always said to her after he rescued her. She was still heartbroken after hearing that Sonic was going out with some chipmunk mayor's daughter named Sally.  
  
"Amy...why are you crying?"  
  
Amy lifted her hand to feel hot tears spilling from her cheeks. They wouldn't stop, they just keep coming. She laid her face into her hands, sobbing her heart out. Manic jumped out of his seat, and went over to the crying hedgehog.  
  
"Amy, what's the matter? Please tell me." Manic asked, whiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I just... all this time, I would have been happy to hear the words I'm hearing from you right now coming from Sonic... I guess I can't get over the fact that he's going out with another girl."  
  
"You mean Sally? That rich little mayor's baby? That girl isn't going to stand a chance with Sonic, she just wants him to make her friends jealous. I've told him that, but he doesn't listen to a former thief like me." Manic ran a hand through his short spiky bangs.  
  
"Hey, Manic? How about we go on a date?"  
  
"A..date?" Manic looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, you told me back on ARK that you loved me, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I want you to prove it to me. To do that, we'll go out for a date."  
  
"Whaddya mean prove it?! Did you think I was lying?" Manic backed away a bit.  
  
"No, but we haven't gone out, and it would be a first. Please, Manic?"  
  
Manic looked into Amy's unavoidable puppy eyes. They were huge and sparkly, and they looked like huge green emeralds. He sighed, smiling.  
  
"Fine, we'll go out for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Really?! To where?"  
  
"It's a secret spot. You'll like it."  
  
A/N:: Okay, that situtation changed greatly. Oh well, free date for manamy lovers. have fun. r/r be patinent 


	3. Shadow's report, Manic's spot

A/N:: Okay, I'll continue my manic/amy pairing since I finished my second chap to Demon Island, I'll work on the third chapter. ^-^ enjoy this story, manamy fans. this is a fluffy story, and you see a bit of Shadow and my girl pairing. have fun.  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Manic sat by the wall of a restaurant that mostly only famous people could afford to eat, and waited for his date to arrive. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up see something unreal. There was Amy with her hair combed down, and wearing the beautiful red and black kimono that Shadow's girlfriend, Tailia bought for her. Blush was on his cheeks because she looked so beautiful to him.  
  
"...Wow, that's you, right, Amy?"  
  
"Yes...why?"  
  
"Because I almost though God forgot one of his angels." Manic smiled.  
  
Amy felt the blush appear on her cheeks, there was another sweet thing that Sonic would never say. Manic smiled, and took Amy's hand, and began to pull her away from the restaurant. Amy still had no idea where they were going.  
  
"Manic, are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Not yet, first we have to meet up with someone, then I'l show you my spot."  
  
Amy nodded, still more confused than ever. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in shock, flying into Manic. She turned to see Shadow and a gray fox named Tailia. She was in a beautiful blue dress, outside her tomboyish outfit she usually wore. Her braided hair was now loose and blowing gently in the wind. Her smile was big because she saw Amy wearing the kimono she gave her.  
  
"Awwwww....Amy, you look so beautiful, I knew that kimono would come in handy." Tailia giggled.  
  
"Even I have to admit you look very pretty in that kimono, Amy." Shadow gave a warm smile. "You wanted to talk to me, Manic?"  
  
"Yeah, you have any progress on Sonic and Sally's relationship?"  
  
"Oh? That's what you wanted to hear? Well, I can tell you Sally is trying to cozy up to Sonic, but it looks like he ain't buying her little pathetic attempts." Shadow shrugged.  
  
"I see, thank you, Shadow, You and Tailia can go on with your date now." Manic chuckled.  
  
"Hey, at least I have a girlfriend unlike that blue brother of yours."  
  
"Heh, I can agree with you there, Shadow. He's only going out with her because of the public. They think Sally and Sonic will make a great couple."  
  
Amy suddenly noticed something out of the subject. She noticed that Manic was...warm. This was different from when Sonic would always save her. She suddenly snuggled the green hedgehog, catching his attention from Shadow to her. Taila found it cute, Shadow was amused, and Manic was blushing a bit.  
  
"We'll go now, come on Tailia."  
  
"Bye, you two."  
  
As soon as the two of them were gone, Manic tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy looked up to see Manic's light pink face. She was about to jump away from him ,when he wrapped her into a hug.  
  
"Manic...?"  
  
"You were cute when you were doing that. Do it again when we're not surrounded by people that could get confused." Manic whispered, running a hand through her now straight hair.  
  
"...Alright..." Amy could feel the blush on her face.  
  
A few minutes later, Manic had Amy in his arms, and he was running up the slope of a hill at top speed. Amy clutched Manic, not wanting to fall. He stopped at the top of the hill, and set her down. She saw it was a hill with beautiful flowers all over it. They seemed to glitter from the moon's light, and the lights of the city behind them. Her breath was taken away from the sight. Manic smiled over at her, knowing she liked what she saw.  
  
"Do you like my spot?"  
  
"This is your spot? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Glad you think so. Sonic is the only other person I showed this place to, but he better not think of bringing that little snob up here, or I'll be so mad." Manic sat in the grass, looking at the city.  
  
"Hey, why do you like this spot, Manic?"  
  
"It's the only spot where it hasn't been touched by the city. Not even the waters during the time with Chaos got to my hill. That's what makes it so beautiful. Nature is at it's best when people know what to touch and not to touch." Manic smiled.  
  
"I agree." Amy snuggled up to Manic.  
  
Manic looked down at her, and then put his arm around her shoulder. Amy looked up to see Manic with this look that made him look more handsome than normal. His eyes looked half shut and this little smile on his lips made him look... kinda like a young angel to her. They got so close their lips could almost touch when a sudden scream caught their attention. They turned and Manic's look was replaced with a snarl and eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Aahhhh, Sonic, get this bug off me!!" The chipmunk, Sally screamed.  
  
"SONIC!!!! I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
Manic tackled Sonic, pounding his fist into his face. Sonic's emerald eyes flashed, and he kicked his brother into a tree behind him, and pinned him. Manic lifted his feet, and rammed them into Sonic's stomach, making him fall to the ground, gripping his stomach in pain. Manic had him pinned.  
  
"Sonic, why did you bring her here? I don't want that stupid snob knowing about my spot!!" Manic yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, bro. She doesn't know the way here, I promise!" Sonic coughed.  
  
"Knock it off, you two! Thank you, Sonic for ruining my date with Manic. Go away and pick your own spot to show Sally."  
  
Sonic nodded, and slowly got up, and grabbed Sally, and ran off. Manic fell to the ground, coughing. She ran over to him, and laid her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Manic, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think... I just fought too hard... my head hurts..." He coughed.  
  
She felt his head, and tore it away in seconds. He was running a bit of a fever. She lifted him to his feet, and laid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll take you back home, and you can rest, okay?"  
  
"...alright..."  
  
She headed back to Station Square, with her green hedgehog nearly asleep in her grip slowly following.   
  
'What happened to get him sick? I just want him to get better, and then he can tell me.'  
  
A/N:: Manic's sick on their date?! Well, doesn't that just suck, and they were so close to kissing too!! ::pouts:: oh well, hope you liked. r/r 


	4. Manic's asthema, Amy has too many questi...

A/N:: update update update!!! Manic and Amy love each other, and they will soon learn... NOTHING COMES BETWEEN MANAMY!!! ::coughs:: anyways, nothing in sonic belongs to me, but i wish manic did ::smiles:: okay, on with the story.  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amy fidgited with her dress, as Manic laid on the couch, asleep. He had been unconsious for the past hour, and she was getting worried about him.After he passed out on the hill, she felt his breathing sound harsh and slow. Her worry began to grow by the minute, until she saw a twitch in his eye. Her smile reappeared as Manic's blue eyes opened, only to be blinded by the harsh light in the room. Amy threw her arms around him in joy. He smiled warmly, and put his arms around her.  
  
"Manic, I was so worried about you!! What happened anyway? Why'd you faint like that?"  
  
"....I have a case of asthema..."  
  
"....asthema....?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother had it before me, and my sister was a doctor, so she kept an eye on me...before she died, she told me about Sonic, and wanted me to find him, and then I met you." Manic ran a hand through his short spiky hair.  
  
"Does Sonic know about your sister and mother?"  
  
"He doesn't know about our sister, but he knows about our mother... I haven't told him yet."  
  
"Why not? What's her name?"  
  
"I haven't told him because... what good would it do to tell him about a sister that he never knew about that's been dead for two years? Oh...her name was Ali..."  
  
"What a pretty name."  
  
Manic started to look a little downhearted at that. Amy saw this and gave him a hug. His eyes filled with tears, and he began to sob. Amy put his head on her shoulder, as she let him cry. Amy had never seen Manic cry before so this was all a little new to her. After a few minutes, Manic pushed away from her, whipping the tears away from his blue eyes. When she saw his eyes after he cried, it made him look... so freakin' innocent, like he wasn't even the 'Child of Darkness' that Shadow was after when he was trying to take over the planet.  
  
"Thanks, Amy, it's been a while since I cried." Manic smiled.  
  
"How long has it been exactly?" Amy cocked her head.  
  
"....Three years. To this day." Manic gave a weak smile.  
  
"WOW!!! That's long!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Manic climbed out of bed.  
  
Amy watched as Manic climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. She sat on the couch, and laid her head back, a bit exausted from the day's events. First she's finally able to go on a date with her boyfriend, then Sonic comes in when they're about to kiss, and then Manic and Sonic get into a fight, then she finds out Manic has asthema. She was even surprised to hear that Manic had a sister. He never talked about his family or past much... but why not? She turned slightly to see Manic right next to her, making her jump out of her seat, and onto the floor. Manic offered a hand, and pulled her to her feet.   
  
"What was that all about?" Manic asked.  
  
"I was... thinking, sorry, Manic." Amy blushed. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you never talk about your past? I don't really know that much about you."  
  
"....I could tell you, but you wouldn't like it." Manic looked kinda uncomfortable.  
  
"Please, Manic? Just tell me. I'll understand."  
  
"....fine, it all started back in the city of Mobotropolis..."  
  
A/N:: Okay, that's it for now, next chapter, Amy learns about Manic's blood covered past... r/r for now 


	5. Manic's past part 1

A/N:: Nothing to say, just enjoy  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So, we finally hit the big time, Mayor Max won't know what hit him." A black hedgehog with light brown hair chuckled.  
  
"Settle down, Gekk. Acting like that won't get us anywhere, we still have to wait for Manic, he's the reason we're hitting this shop, because he's the only one that knows the codes to this place."  
  
"You waiting for me? How sweet."  
  
The group turned to meet a younger version of Manic. His hair was shorter, and some of it was put it a small ponytail, and he wore the trademark red vest, and had a black and red spark covered headgear. His black leather gloves were made of the rough leather that could withstand most heat. He carried a small chip in his hand, and wore a smirk on his face. The leader, a skunk, stepped up to inspect the chip he had.  
  
"So, what's so special about this place, Manic? We've hit bigger places than this without getting caught." The white fox, Pawz spoke up.  
  
"Chill, Pawz, this place is where the mayor keeps all his stashes, and it's security is better than all those other joints. With this chip, that system is as good as fried, and that money is ours." Manic waved the chip in the fox's face, making his ears go flat.  
  
"Can the bragging, Man-ster. Just put the chip in, and let it work it's magic." The skunk, Tekou sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, I might be the youngest in the gang, but making comments about me isn't gonna get ya any money, boss man." Manic hissed, setting the chip inside the machine, causing it to spark, and then open all the doors.  
  
Everyone walked in, and began to fill as many bags of money as the could. Manic walked up to the vault, and looked at his black chip, and set it on the security file, causing it to spark up, and break the doors wide open. Manic walked in and found huge stashes of diamonds, gold bars, and even jewelry. He pulled out a black bag, and put a couple gold bars, diamonds, and some of the gold necklaces into the bag, tying it up with a knot. He threw it over his shoulder, and shut the doors behind him. Then, Gekk tripped over one of the alarms, making the siren go blarring through the city.  
  
"Gekk, you idiot, do ya wanna get up all caught?!" Pawz yelled at the fallen black hedgehog.  
  
"Come on, let's get outta here!" Tekou grabbed one of the bags of loot, and led the group out of the Max's cash shop.  
  
The police were hot on the gang's trail, Manic pulled out his paint gun, and shot it at the policemen's windows, making them unable to drive. That didn't stop them, hell no, they climbed out of the police car and chased after them. Tekou turned to see the police aiming a shot at him. He grabbed Manic, and pulled the bag away from him, and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Manic yelled, struggling from Tekou's grip.   
  
"Sorry, kid, but it's you or me." Tekou gave the hedgehog a rough push.  
  
The shot destined to hit Tekou hit the green hedgehog right in the leg, making him fall to the ground, as Tekou ran off with all the money. The police went to arrest Manic, only to find that they were stupid enough to shoot him in the leg. They searched him, and found that his paint gun was gone, and all the money he stole had been taken by Tekou. They couldn't find any evidence that he had robbed the bank. Damn, were they in for it now.  
  
{Mobotropolis Hospital... 2 hours later}  
  
"It didn't penatrate too deep, but he won't be able to walk for a while." The nurse pulled the bullet out of the hedgehog's leg, making him let out a cry, even though he was unconsious.  
  
"Oh? Well, there's no proof that he took anything, but he did fire a gun at the police."  
  
"It was a paint gun, sir."   
  
Silence....  
  
"Wait a second, isn't this kid that Ali chick's brother?"  
  
"Well, she did talk about him a lot, but why would he be in a gang?"  
  
"Well, no one knows what happened to his mother, and his sister died a few months ago of that new disease that we just finally invented a cure for, I feel like her death is my fault..."  
  
"It's not anyone's fault, it was a new virus, there's not any way you could've have known."  
  
More silence...  
  
"Hey, Manic? Wake up, already!!"   
  
Manic's blank blue eyes opened to lock with Pawz's grayish yellow. Manic sat up slowly, and laid his back on the backboard. He stared at the only member of the gang he could call his friend. The his anger began to rise.  
  
"Why didn't you come back for me? Tekou got me this shot in the leg, dammit, I thought your were my friend, Pawz, and you go and leave me there to almost bleed to death." Manic was spitting mad.  
  
"Calm down, Manic. First of all, by the time I learned you weren't with us, the police already had you. Second of all, I'm lucky to even be here to bust you out, because Tekou is telling everyone that it was your fault that the security kicked in when it did." Pawz laid a hand over Manic's loud mouth.  
  
"What?! Gekk tripped over the damn wire, not me. It was his damn fault that the system kicked in." Manic growled.  
  
"I know, but can we try not to talk about it in here?! Someone already paid for your hospital bills, let's go."  
  
Pawz lifted Manic to his feet, and began to drag him out of the hospital, a young teen chipmunk girl watching him. Her grin looked more evil than it usually did, as she help up a small recorder.  
  
A/N: 00; what she gonna do with that? Oh well, just wait for part two 


	6. Manic's past part 2

A/N:: Okay, I'll make the last part to Manic's past, he has a friend that he lost in Mobotropolis, Pawz. Seems a little weird, but Pawz can be helpful in a tough spot. Now, Manic's gonna have a little 'chat' with Tekou. Enjoy.  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The skunk turned in shock, as Pawz and Manic slammed through the door. Manic looked so angry at Tekou that he was threating to tear his skunk tail off, and beat him over the freaking head with it. Pawz sat near the door, crossing his arms, and Manic walked over to Tekou, his sky blue eyes burning into Tekou's earth colored eyes. They had a staring contest for about a few minutes, which Manic was easily winning.  
  
"So, you survived the shot I see, Man-ster!"  
  
"Yeah, I survived no thanks to anyone but the police and Pawz! What the hell did you think you were doing, using me as a shield? I was able to get us in there, and you go and let the police capture me! I don't even know why I joined this gang if my computer skills and being a shield is the only reasons you keep me around!! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have all the money that we got from the safe!! And in return for my hard work, you go and use me for a freaking shield!"  
  
"Manic, if the police would have gotten me, they could have easily used me to get the rest of you. Even you wouldn't be happy to watch Pawz being thrown in prison next to you." Tekou answerd.  
  
"Don't you bring Pawz into this!! He at least had some dignity to come and get me out of the hospital. And I'll bet you weren't even the ones that paid for my hospital bills." Manic felt a growl coming out of his throat.  
  
Pawz watched as Tekou and Manic yelled at each other, as a giant shadow appeared behind the white fox. Pawz turned to see the shadowed figure, and began to yell.  
  
"Manic, Tekou, run, a cop!!" Pawz managed to yell, before he was knocked out with a tranquilizer.  
  
Manic wanted to help Pawz, but he was forced to run a bunch of other cops came into the room. He climbed the stairs to the roof, and ran out to the top, when he was faced with two people. A girl with long reddish brown hair, and a older man faced the green hegehog.  
  
"Hello, hedgehog. It's good to see you." The man smiled.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Manic hissed.  
  
"We don't want anything, but if you don't do what we say, your little fox friend will be spending the rest of his life in a rotting prison." The girl replied.  
  
"....."  
  
"I take it your willing to cooperate, good choice."  
  
~The next morning, the Mayor's Office~  
  
"So, you were the one that broke the security system to my bank? Very clever." Mayor Maximillian smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"You see, my daughter caught you and your little fox friend talking about your little break in, and with this evidence you could easily face 20 years in prison." Max pointed to his daughter, Sally.  
  
"....What do you want me to do?" Manic growled.  
  
"Simple. Read this." Max handed a letter addressed to the green hedgehog.  
  
Manic took it and began to read the letter. It looked like his older sister's handwriting, but he didn't want to fall into their trap again. He started the letter.  
  
'My little brother, Manic.  
  
All the years that you trusted me, I've been keeping the truth away from you, please forgive me for that mistake. Our mother is still alive, but not even I know her location. You have a twin brother, Manic. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Our father tried to escape from Robotnik, and he took little Sonic with him. He is still alive, he nows lives in Station Square. I know that about now, your life is pretty dark now that you have no family, and I was the only one to take care of you. But now you will finally have somewhere to go. Head for Station Square and find Sonic. I'm sure Mother would have wanted that as well. I will always love you, my little brother.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Ali Hedgehog  
  
"Where did you get this?" Manic whispered.  
  
"It was given to us by your dying sister, she said herself to give it to you when you needed it."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I will ignore your crime, but you can never come back to Mobotropolis while I'm still alive. While that happens, why don't you go and look for this brother of yours? It would give you something to do."  
  
Manic clutched the letter from his sister. If he left, he could probably never see Pawz again. Then, he had an idea. He turned back up to face the mayor.  
  
"I will do as you say, but I have two conditions."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"I want to spend at least an hour with my friend, Pawz. Next, I want about 5 hours to pack and be on my way. Take it or leave it." Manic crossed his arms.  
  
Sally looked ready to object to his demands, Max quickly silenced her, and turned back to the green hedgehog.  
  
"You win, one hour with Pawz, five hours for packing. Then you leave. It's a deal." Max offered his hand to the green hedgehog.  
  
Manic put his own hand out, and shook the mayor's hand, and then headed out the door, heading to the lock up room, where Pawz sat. His white fox friend looked up as Manic walked inside.  
  
"Pawz, I'm only able to talk to you about an hour. I want you to do me a favor before I have to go."  
  
"What's that, bro?"  
  
"My sister's grave, in the middle of the park, near the lakes, every year, I want you to put blood roses on her grave. Those were her favorite. Next, I want you to give my labtop to Tekou. he could use all the ideas in that thing more than me. And tell Gekk that I'm sorry for everything I've ever said." Manic said, sadly.  
  
"What's the matter, bro? Why you asking me to do all this?" Pawz walked over to him.  
  
"I got the mayor to let you all go, but I have to leave Mobotropolis, and never come back. And right about now, I only have about 20 minutes to talk to you." Manic buried his hand into his face.  
  
"Oh...don't worry, I'll do everything that you said, don't worry." Pawz laid his hand on Manic's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Pawz...."  
  
The two talked for the rest of the time, about what was going to happen to the town without Manic, and how Tekou was going to be a glory hound, when a cop came into the room.  
  
"Come on, Manic, time's up."  
  
Manic gave Pawz a quick hug, and headed out of the room.  
  
~5 hours hours later, outside Mobotropolis~  
  
Manic carried a back pack over his shoulder, and looked back at the flashy streets of his hometown. Tears were already falling from his cheeks, as he could imagine the orphaned Pawz living in their old house all by himself. He whipped them away, and remembered the letter from his sister.  
  
'I have to find Sonic. He could be just as lost as I was about who his family is...don't worry, Ali...I'll found him.'  
  
Manic pulled the bag over his shoulders, and headed down the road to Station Square.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"And that's everything, Amy."  
  
A/N:: That's it for now. Now I have to go and get ready to go to a movie with my older brother. bye bye, r/r 


	7. Enter, Pawz Amy's Reflections

A/N:: Have to use a different computer but Ihink I can type this up. It will be good, Ian promise you all that. Anyways, let's see Amy's reaction to Manic's past, shall we?  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amy looked like she was about to burst into tears after hearing about Manic's past. First, he has to live with the fact that his mother is missing, and his sister died, and he has to fend for himself and Pawz, then, he is kicked out of Mobotropolis, just to keep his friends from going to jail. Amy stood up, and walked over to the green hedgehog. He looked up, and got something he wasn't expecting. Amy had her arms wrapped around the green hedgehog, sobbing her heart out. He laid his arms around her, as her weeping continued.  
  
"Amy...you don't have to cry..." Manic tried to stop her tears.  
  
"I can't help it, it's hard to believe you suffered so much, and just to add on, you had to fight Chaos, and then the biolizard. That's just horrible." She buried her face into his chest.  
  
Manic sighed, and pulled Amy's face near his own. She opened her eyes to face the green hedgehog, and was rewarded for it. She found herself in the middle of her first kiss with Manic. It felt a lot like heaven. She figured if she had gotten her first kiss from Sonic, it would be nothing compared to this. After a few minutes, they finally seperated. Manic wiped her tears away, and had this smile that made her want to faint.  
  
"I've never felt comfortable to talk about my past to people, not even when Rouge asked me about it, but when I'm with you, Amy, I can be honest for once about it. I'm pretty glad that Sonic didn't take you before I met up with you." Manic smiled.  
  
Amy smiled happily, and threw her arms around Manic in a tight hug. Hearing that was the best thing anyone could say to her. Not even Sonic was this nice to her. Then, a faint knock was heard at the door. Manic walked over to the door, and slowly opened it, only for a figure to collaspe into his arms. Amy ran over to find it was a white fox. One of his ears was chipped, he wore a black muscle shirt, and black baggy pants with a chain going around his waist, and black combat boots. His bare arms were covered in dry blood. Amy gasped as she and Manic knew who he was.  
  
"PAWZ!!!" Manic gasped.  
  
"...I...finally...found...ya...bro............" Pawz fainted completely.  
  
"Amy, ya wouldn't mind calling the hospital for me, would ya? I need to take Pawz to the hospital." Manic lifted his childhood friend into his arms.  
  
Amy nodded, and got on the phone, just as Manic ran off out of sight, Pawz unconsiouss in his arms. Amy, to be honest, was a little jealous of Pawz. He knew Manic better than her, and they were like brothers to each other. She snapped out of her trance long enough to talk to the nurse on the other line to let then know Manic was bringing a patient in. After that, she hung up the phone, and sat on the couch, laying her hands on her face, feeling alone again. Then, after a few minutes, a pair of arms were wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She turned slightly to meet with a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"Manic, what are you doing here I thought you went to the hospital."  
  
"I put Pawz there, and they told me to head home, so I did. Does it bother you for me to be here?" He asked.  
  
"Uhh...no, no, of course not."  
  
"Okay, then how about we try expanding our relationship a little." Manic had this cute little smile on his face.  
  
"Ummm...What do you mean by that, Manic?"  
  
"I was thinking we could try sleeping in the same bed..." Manic felt the blush coming.  
  
Amy saw this and giggled, throwing her arms around the green hedgehog.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
A/N: I need to end this before someone catches me on the comp when I'm supposed to be watchin' a kid. anyways, hope you all like it. ^^ r/r 


	8. Bye Bye, Sally, Amy's announcement

A/N:: Okay, I'll just type this up while I'm here, got nuthing else to do. ::shrugs:: oh well, i hope you enjoy the last chapter of pink and green.  
  
"Pink and Green"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Amy awoke the next morning, and looked around to see the sun glaring down on her, making her close her eyes from it's harsh rays. She looked over to see Manic asleep. He looked so cute like that. She bent forward, and kissed his cheek. She smiled, and climbed out of bed, and headed into the shower room, leaving him to get some more rest. She smiled, as she cleaned herself off. She was gonna make some breakfast for her green hedgehog. While he was still asleep, making some blueberry pancakes was sounding very good breakfast. She went into the kitchen, and found the mix for the food, and started to make the batter. She turned as the door was knocked on. She walked over, and opened her door to find the white fox standing at her door, his arms in wraps.   
  
"Hey, you must the 'Amy' Manic told me about. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um...nice to meet you too, and you must be the Pawz I've heard about too. Manic told me about you, and your very nice up close."  
  
"Thanks...I think. Would you mind if I came in?" Pawz twisted his muscle shirt with his hands repeatidly.  
  
"Of course, but keep it down, Manic is asleep, and I'm making breakfast." Amy lead him inside.  
  
Pawz looked around the house in interst, as Amy went back to making the food. She flipped the batter as it took it's pancake form. Pawz walked around the house, and peeked into Amy's room to find the green hedgehog sleeping in the bed. Then, he turned only to face the pink hedgehog, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, you go dig in, I'll wake Manic." She pushed him toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sure..." Pawz headed into the kitchen, ready to eat anything.  
  
Amy closed the door on the way in, and climbed in the bed, putting her arms around Manic, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open to see the pink hedgehog laying next to him, her arms snaked around his waist. He smiled, and put his arms around her as well, giving her a small kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Amy brushed his short spikes out of his face, and smiled at him.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, and Pawz is already eating."  
  
"Pawz came here? Well, that's fine, I'll be out in a few minutes, you start without me, okay?" Manic climbed out of bed, heading into the bathroom.  
  
Amy walked back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, pulling a few pancakes onto her plate. Pawz looked like her was going to act like Sonic and take her pancakes away from her, so she picked up her pace, and soon was going at the same pace as Pawz. Manic came out of the room, only to find Amy and Pawz in a eating contest. He chuckled, getting the fox and hedgehog's attention. Blush appeared on both of their cheeks, making them slow down to a normal pace. Manic shrugged, and headed to his seat, and grabbed a few pancakes onto his plate, and started to chow down, licking his lips on how good they were. Pawz and Manic seemed happy to see each other again. As Amy started to clean the kitchen, which Manic and Pawz helped load the dishwasher, they began to talk about how they had been for three years. Their laughing made Amy feel better that the two were finally reunited again. She finished putting the dishes away, and walked into the living room, an empty spot near Manic. She smiled and took a seat next to him, which he automatically put his arm around her. She snuggled him, which he pulled her closer, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. Pawz saw thing and just smiled, not minding the two's snuggle.  
  
"So, you've got the linking for Amy, huh, Manic?" Pawz smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Manic blushed a little.  
  
"That's pretty cool. At least you got a girlfriend. I don't got one yet, what with me running out of Mobotropolis so quickly."  
  
"Is something happening in Mobotropolis now?"  
  
"No, not since Mayor Max left."  
  
"I see."  
  
Before another word came out, Sonic ran through the door, catching their attention. He was breathing heavily, and holding the door shut, as slams were heard.  
  
"Sonic?" Manic stood up.  
  
"Manic, look I'm sorry about a few nights ago, but please help me!!! Sally won't leave me alone!" Sonic pleaded.  
  
Manic chuckled, and sat up, gently pushing his twin aside, and opened the door quickly, causing the chipmunk to fall onto his chest, making Amy to turn red. Manic grabbed Sally's wrist, and pulled her away, making her cry in pain.  
  
"Let me go, you punk!"  
  
"I will, miss, but I need something from you first."  
  
He dug into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder, and then pushed her away. She saw what he had taken, and went to take it back, but he pushed her hard to the ground, and then crushed it into pieces. Sally's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"So, after these 3 years, you think that you can blackmail me, huh? Well, your evidence is gone, now, stop harassing my brother! Get out of here, Sally, or you'll have bruises all over your ugly face!"  
  
Sally sat up, and quickly ran down the steps. Manic shut the door as he came back in, and was hugged instantly by Amy.  
  
"Manic, your the best!! Your so cool, now you have Sally off your and Sonic's back."   
  
"Yeah, nice job, bro." Pawz smiled.  
  
"Bro?" Sonic turned to Pawz then Manic.  
  
"Sorry, Sonic, this is Pawz, my friend from Mobotropolis, Pawz, this is my brother, Sonic."  
  
"Hi there." Pawz offered a hand.  
  
"Hey, Pawzy." Sonic shook his hand.  
  
"Pawzy...?"  
  
"Um...sorry, I thought you could use a nickname." Sonic retreated.  
  
"Heh, don't worry about it, Pawzy is fine." The white fox waved it off.  
  
Manic dragged Amy onto the patio as Sonic and Pawz began to talk to each other, and get to know the other. Manic looked up at the stars, making Amy look up as well. A smile crossed her lips, as she pointed to one of the stars.  
  
"Manic, look, there it is." She smiled.  
  
"Where's what?" Manic tried to follow where she was pointing.  
  
"The star that I wished on back on ARK. After the capsule exploded with you in, I wished that somehow you would still be alive. It's our star." Amy smiled.  
  
"Heh...you say the most intersting things, Amy." Manic gave a small chuckle.  
  
Amy felt the blush cover her cheeks. Did she say something wrong? Manic gave her a small kiss on her cheek, and held her close to him. Amy let the blush stay, as she snuggled the green hedgehog.  
  
"Manic, I never gave you a response."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"You said back on ARK that you loved me, right?"  
  
"Umm...yeah."  
  
Amy leapt into Manic's arm, wraping hers around his neck. He looked down as the sun shined into her emerald eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Manic."  
  
"...Well good." Manic smiled.  
  
Manic wrapped her arms around her waist, and they were both locked into a passionate kiss. Pawz and Sonic watched the young couple from outside, a smile on both of their lips.  
  
"Well, Amy is in better hands than even me." Sonic crossed his arms.  
  
"Ya got that right. Manic's a better boyfriend than you." Pawz joked.  
  
After that, Sonic was chasing Pawz around the room, making Manic and Amy laugh from the sight. Amy looked up at the sapphire eyed hedgehog, and knew this was the most perfect day she ever had.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N:: I hope you all enjoyed this Manamy. Go Amy!! You finally declared your love, and Manic accepted without any trouble. ^^  
  
Manic:: that was good. who woulda thought I end up with Amy?  
  
Whits:: I did, ever since I started Hyper Manic.   
  
Manic:: oh...right.  
  
Whits:: thank you for reading, everyone. now time to end this, and drag Manic and Amy to her wedding.  
  
Manic: what?! 


End file.
